


In Cavea

by Hotspur



Series: Shingeki no Caesar [2]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After the battle, Drinking, M/M, SNKspeare, This is what happened when I write sassy cassies, i finally got around to naming the town, my friend wanted casca's backstory or Cassca shipping so here's an attempt at both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Casca has some things he has to deal with in the aftermath of the garrison's latest fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Cavea

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend asked for a story about Captain Casca's backstory. Or Casca/Cassius shipping. Two problems- I really hadn't thought out Casca's background, and I didn't really ship Cassca. (the only non-Cassportus Cassius ship I ship is Titinicass. So sue me.) I attempted both and I have the feeling that I have written a slash badfic. Oh God I hope not. I guess I'm just not well-up on this ship for it to work. Oh well, enjoy.

Humanity had been safe caged behind its walls for a century. It had been the same hundred years since the jailors had appeared, bloodthirsty giants that had no purpose other than to destroy humanity. After the titans, as they were called, had nearly destroyed the world’s human population, the survivors retreated behind three walls. There they had been safe. But prisoners. 

Casca was there the day the second war began. One day, a colossal titan, unlike any seen before, and an armored titan appeared, breaking down the wall of the Shigashina district, on the edge of Wall Maria. Shiganshina had been decimated, hundreds had been killed, and the garrison was helpless to stop the carnage. That was the day humanity was reminded of the humiliation of living in the cage, five years later, they were still struggling under the rule of the stupid, directionless giants.

Casca had been one of the few good garrison commanders and had been reassigned when Wall Maria fell and humanity, having lost even more of its numbers, had regressed behind Wall Rose. The rest of the world was no longer safe. There were whispers in the ranks, however, that the scout legion was going to attempt to retake Maria. There was also the rumor of a human that could transform into a titan, and that this human was the key to winning the war.

These were far away from the town that Casca’s squad was stationed at, not too far from Wall Rose. He was in charge of a ragtag group of soldiers, most of whom had joined as soon as they could after Shigashina. Among them were the transplanted scout Cassius, a brilliant and vicious killer; Portia, who had been wounded in combat and could no longer fight; the dim but brave Brutus; hardworking medics Titinius and Messala; the painfully green Strato and Pindarus; the clueless Cinna, and a few others that had been lost in the fight. Pompey, probably past his prime anyway, had been bitten in half in the defense of Ostia. Marius had been completely eaten on the panicked journey into Rose. It didn’t look good for the garrison.

Casca’s squad had been assigned to Ostia, a town near the wall, which, like Trost, had been attacked by titans. The garrison had fought off the wave and the townspeople had just enough time to seal the busted gate. The garrison remained there, licking its wounds and fortifying the town. 

\------------

It was evening, three days after the fight. Ostia was quiet, the garrison asleep. Captain Casca sat at a mess hall bench, a map of the town spread out in front of him. He’d been trying to see what went wrong that day, where the titans got in- how ad they managed to break down the gate? Sometimes Casca believed that he’s getting too old. He was only thirty and that was old for someone fighting titans. Most soldiers had a life expectancy of only a year.

“You okay?” Cassius plopped down in front of him. He was carrying a bottle of liquor, usually contraband, but regulations were often forgotten in the garrison squad. 

“Yes, just going over the map again,” Casca said. He looked up at Cassius, who had at that moment taken a swig of the liquor. Probably some cheep, shitty vodka, which was basically the only thing you could find in these miserable towns. Casca didn’t reprimand him. It had been a terrible past few days, and Cassius was the man of the hour. He’d saved their tactician, Portia, and had brought down four titans. His experience as a scout had come in handy during the battle. Greenies like Pindarus and Strato had no practical experience in fighting titans. Cassius was one of the best men on the squad. Casca adored him.

“Any word on Catonis?” Casca asked

“She’s fine I guess. Almost lost her leg but Messala says it’ll probably stay on. Brutus is a mess though. He’s crazy about her.” Cassius sounded distracted as usual. He was always thinking.

“Good, she’s our best tactician,” Casca replied. “What’s got you up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Cassius said, pulling a piece of bread out of his bag and biting into it. He was smart, usually saving part of his rations for later. “’tween the moaning and nightmares it feels like I’m in hell.” His speech was unusually abrupt.

“Same for all of us,” Casca said. He watched Cassius’s every movement. Cassius was three years his junior and already a better soldier. He had made it out of the 56th expedition, which had been decimated at a forest called Carhae. Now he had been attached, per his request, to the Ostia garrison. Casca was secretly thrilled. 

“Everything went wrong three days ago,” Casca muttered, looking back down at the map. 

“That’s why I’m drinking,” Cassius replied. “I’m waiting to forget everything. You should try it sometime.” He offered the bottle across the table.

Casca shook his head and accepted the alcohol. He took a swig and forced himself not to spit it out over Cassius. It tasted horrible but at least it was something like vodka. They sat in silence, each trying to numb the pain of command and combat.

Casca looked over at Cassius, bleary-eyed and more than a bit drunk. The terrible vodka had done its job. He couldn’t remember anything and it looked like Cassius had lost his filter. He had his head on the table and was crying about everything, blurting out his failed relationship with the medic Titinius before the war, the fear he had that Brutus and Portia would die, the things he tried to keep back. He was an emotional mess and now wasn’t afraid to show it.

Casca leaned over and put his hand on Cassius’s cheek. He was incredibly handsome- short curly hair, gaunt face, and a sardonic, bitter attitude that fit him so well. Their eyes met and in a second Casca kissed him, feeling the breath escape Cassius’s mouth. Cassius kissed him back, and Casca was at that moment sure he was in love.

The kiss ended all too soon when Cassius pulled away, staring at Casca, his mouth open. Casca was sure he had heard a moan from him.

“No,” Cassius said. “I can’t, Casca.” He stood up so abruptly the map on the table fluttered.

“I’m sorry,” Casca replied. Of course Cassius didn’t love him. Cassius didn’t love anyone. If he did he hid it so well he never felt it.

“We’re all sorry,” Cassius replied. He turned and, half-stumbling, left the mess hall, most likely on the way to the barracks. 

Casca looked at the bottle of vodka on the table and picked it up. Cassius was right, they were all sorry. Casca bitterly rebelled in his mind against the pathetic situation- being trapped in a cage by titans and by a man who did not love him. That was pure humiliation.


End file.
